Different Start
by Monkey pie225
Summary: It's a different start for Tsuna when he meets great friends and gets more people on his family at a young age. And let's not forget about the babies, this story would be nothing without them. Ooc
1. Chapter 1

**Okz. Here is a new story that I couldn't pass up making...Well, it's more like an experiment. I'm excited about this one too. I know that I shouldn't make a new one, but I just really wanted to make this one. I will also be updating all of my fics next week. I did a bad job in the beginning and I'm sorry about that. I skipped a lot of time, and I'm quit ashamed of it, but there are some characters I want to get to and have a little fun messing with my favorite characters. I also sped through the plot. Again, I'm very sorry. Have fun reading though! By the way, I'm going to refer to the two Yamamotos by their first names when together.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own khr**

**Chapter 1**: Family

"Now Tsu-kun, I want you to be good, okay?"

"Hai, Kaa-san! Tsu-kun will be good!" A 6 year old Tsuna said as he hugged his mom before heading into the school building.

As he walked into his class, he saw a lot of diffrent kids there and got really nervous. It was his first day of school, so he didn't feel confident that the other kids would like him.

One of the kids saw him walk in and get nervous, so he decided to go and introduce himself.

"Hi there!" The kid said as Tsuna just looked at him. "My name is Yamamoto Takeshi! Nice to meet you!" The now named kid said.

"H-hi. M-my name is S-Sawada T-Tsunayoshi." Tsuna stuttered shyly.

"Haha! You don't have to be so nervous. I won't do anything to you." Yamamoto said. "Do you wanna come and play with me?"

"Um...S-sure." Grabbing his hand, Yamamoto brought him over to where he was and they started to play together.

* * *

><p>Five years had passed since Tsuna and Yamamoto had met. They quickly became friends with Yamamoto being an older brother figure to Tsuna.<p>

The two were now currently in Namimori hospital.

"How in the world did you break your leg and arm?" An 11 year old Yamamoto asked, looking at his best friend.

"I kinda fell in a ditch." An 11 year old Tsuna answered back with a sheepish smile.

Yamamoto just sighed and sat in his seat that was next to the bed. His friend was always like this, so it wasn't anything new, but Yamamoto wished that the brunet would be more careful.

"I'm sorry for worrying you."

"It's fine. You're my best friend. I would have worried anyways. After all, it's you." Yamamoto said, ruffling the younger one's hair playfully.

That's when they heard some of the nurses and doctor outside the room talking, loudly, about something. That's when one of the nurses came in to take a look at Tsuna.

"Excuse me, but what's going on?"

"Oh. Some girl got into a really bad car accident and her mom won't give blood for her. People like that really get me mad. They aren't fit to be parents." The nurse said, looking at her clipboard.

"That poor girl." Tsuna said. He then got an idea. "Excuse me, but what is her blood type?"

"Huh? I think it was A." The nurse answered.

"Well...what if I give my blood to help her?" Tsuna said, shocking the other two. "I mean, I'm already in here. A couple of more days won't hurt right? Besides, like you said, her own mother won't help her." He said with determination in his eyes.

"Tsuna, are you sure about this?"

"Yes. I'm defiantly sure." He then turned back to the nurse. "So can I do it?"

"...I would need to talk to your parents first." The nurse said

"Well, my Kaa-san should be here in a little bit." He answered.

As he said that, Nana Sawada walked through the door with Tsuyoshi (Yamamoto's dad) right behind her. The two adults had known each other for a while, so they were glad to see their sons getting along.

"Hey there Tsuna. How are you feeling?" Tsuyoshi asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you, Tsuyoshi-san." He answered. He then turned to his mother. "Kaa-san. Can I give my blood."

"Huh? Why would you want to do that?" Nana asked. "You're not more injured, are you?" She started to worry.

"No, no. It's nothing like that. It's just that there's this girl that just came in and she needs an operation, but her mom won't give any blood to help her. So I thought I could give my blood to help. The nurse said that we have the same blood type." Tsuna said with pleading eyes.

"Are you sure? You were really excited to get out of here." Nana said, not really sure.

"I'm positive. I would rather help this girl then get out of here." He had a fire burning in his eyes. Nana just thought about it for a moment then agreed.

"I'll get everything set up." The nurse said, leaving the room.

* * *

><p>After taking as much blood as they needed, they told Tsuna he had to stay for a little while longer so that he could get better. He was fine with it when they had told him that the girl would live.<p>

Now we find the Yamamotos and Nana in Tsuna's room while he was getting a check up.

"That was really sweet of you to help that girl out." The nurse said, checking some stuff off of her clipboard. "You have an angel for a son, Sawada-san." She said, looking at Nana.

"Yeah. He's a wonderful son that I wouldn't trade for anything." She said, hugging the boy. That's when they heard a knock at the door and saw a nurse poke her head through the door.

"Excuse me. Sawada-san, you have a visitor who would really like to see you." She said.

"Okay. You can let them in." Tsuna said.

When the nurse opened the door all the way, she pushed someone on a wheelchair into the room. She had long, violet hair and violet eyes. Her hair covered her right eyes, but they could tell that she was wearing an eyepatch from the two stings on the top and bottom of her face.

"Um...Do I know you?"

"This is the girl you helped out." The nurse said, wheeling the girl over to the bed.

"...Hello. My name is Nagi." The girl said. "Thank you for helping me."

"It's no problem. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. This is my Kaa-san." He said pointing to her.

"Hello."

"And my best friend and his tou-san."

"Hi!"

"Hello."

"Hello." She said quietly. There was an awkward silence between them when Nana finally decided to break it.

"So are you going to go back to your parents?" She asked. Nagi just looked down.

"They left before they found out if she was okay." The nurse said with a sad look.

Nana just covered her mouth, Tsuyoshi shook his head with a sigh, Takeshi and Tsuna looked sad as well.

"That's terrible. First they won't even help her, and now they didn't even stay to see if she was alright. What horrible parents. No. They don't deserve to be called parents." Nana said. The others just nodded. Then an idea popped onto her head.

"I know that look, Nana. You got an idea." Tsuyoshi said, looking at the mom.

"I know what she's thinking. I think it's great." Tsuna said.

Takeshi, Nagi and the nurses just gave confused looks. Nana got up, walked over to Nagi and bent down to her level.

"Nagi-chan, would you like to be apart of my family?" She asked, shocking most of the people in the room. She just stayed quiet and didn't answer. "You could be my daughter and Tsu-kun's sister."

"...Do you really want me...?" She asked on a small voice.

"Of course! It would be great to have a sister!" Tsuna exclaimed from his bed.

"So? What do you say? Do you want to be apart of our family?" Nana asked again.

Nagi just got tears in her eye and nodded her head. Happy with the answer, Nana gave her soon-to-be daughter a hug.

"Oyaji, would I really be that easy to get siblings?" Takeshi asked, making the others laugh.

"What are you talking about, Takeshi? You already have Tsuna and now Nagi. Why would you want more?" Tsuyoshi asked.

"Oh yeah! Haha! Sorry!"

* * *

><p>"Well, here we are." Nana said as she, her son and her new daughter stood in front of their house. "This will be your new home, Nagi-chan." She said.<p>

Said girl was now wearing a white dress and went to her knees with a black eyepatch. When they went inside, Nana said that she would be making diner and told Tsuna to show here around the house, then around the neighborhood.

"And that was the whole house." Tsuna said as they went out the front door.

"Tsuna-san, where is your otou-san?" She asked.

"We're family now. Just call me nii-chan, okay Nagi-chan?" He got a nod as they exited the front gate. "And I don't know. Kaa-san says that he goes all over the world for his work. I haven't seen him for years." Tsuna said, looking a bit down. "But really, I think of Tsuyoshi-san as more of a dad then my real one. Takeshi is like a big brother too. He tends to worry when I mess up, which is a lot. You'll get use to it after a while." He added as they walked down the street.

"...Is it really okay to be apart of your family?" She asked, looking down.

"Huh? Of course it is! And don't worry, we won't let anything happen to you." Tsuna said.

"Well look what we have here. It's dame-Tsuna." They looked ahead and saw some boys standing in their way. "And who is this?" One of the boys said, walking closer towards Nagi.

"Leave her alone! She's my imouto!" Tsuna exclaimed, getting in front of the girl.

"You're lying. We all know you're an only child." The leader said. "Move outta the way. We wanna just talk to her." He said, walking closer still. Tsuna just stood his ground. "I said move out of the way!" The kid said, punching Tsuna in the face, making him fall to the ground.

"Nii-san!" Nagi yelled, going next to Tsuna.

"Don't worry. I won't let them touch you." Tsuna said, standing back up.

Getting mad, the boy pulled his arm back and almost punched him again when he felt someone grab his arm. They looked to see who it was and saw that it was...

"Takeshi!?"

"Are you guys picking on my siblings?" He said, no trace of a smile on his face.

"Y-Yamamoto." After seeing some kids bullying Tsuna, Yamamoto had beaten them up and ended up making others careful to not bully his 'otouto'. "W-we weren't doing anything. R-right guys?" He said, looking at the other boys, who just nodded their heads furiously.

"Good. Now leave us alone." He said, getting more nods. The boys ran off with scared looks. He then turned to the other two. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah. My cheek is swollen is all." Tsuna said, rubbing said cheeks he then saw that Nagi looked like she was going to cry. "What's wrong, imouto? Are you hurt anywhere? Are you okay!?"

"T-thank you." She said as she started to cry a little.

Tsuna and Takeshi looked at each other then back at Nagi.

"It's alright. Like I said, we're family. We have to look out for each other." Tsuna said with a smile. "I think we should go back. I need to put some ice on this." The two just nodded and headed to the house.

* * *

><p>"Tsu-kun, what happened!?" Nana asked, putting an ice pack on his cheek.<p>

"Some bullies were trying to get near Nagi-chan and I wouldn't let them. The leader ended up punching me and that's when Takeshi came and scared them away." Tsuna explained.

Nana just sighed and nodded her head. She then turned to Takeshi, who was sitting at the table, next to Nagi.

"Thank you for helping them, Takeshi-kun." She said.

"Hehehe. It's fine. They're my friends after all." He said with a sheepish look. That's when they heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it." Nana said, getting up. When she opened the door, Tsuyoshi was standing there. "Hello Tsuyoshi. Takeshi-kun is in the kitchen with Tsu-kun and Nagi-chan." She said, letting him in.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be here sooner." He said. "There where to many people."

"I get it. It's fine. Besides, you know that you and Takeshi-kun are always welcome here." She said.

"Oyaji. I could explain." Takeshi said, looking at his dad.

"It's fine, Takeshi. I could just guess what happen and get most of it right." Tsuyoshi said with a sigh. "Hello Tsuna, Nagi." He greeted.

"Hello Tsuyoshi-san." They said in unison.

"So how do you like it here so far, Nagi?"

"It's good. I...I feel like I'm wanted here." She said shyly.

"Well that's good to hear. I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." He said. He then turned to Nana. "So is it done?"

"Yeah. I got the call a few minutes ago." She answered. The kids just gave a confused look. She walked over to Nagi and bent down to her level. "You are now officially apart of this family." She said with a smile. Nagi started to get tears in her eye and hugged her new mom. "Now all I need to know is if you want to keep your name, or if you want to change it." After thinking about it for a while, the girl nodded her head.

"I'll change my name. If I'm getting a new life and family, I want to have a new name." She said.

"Okay. What name would you like?"

"...I don't know." She said. That's when Tsuna decided to voice out his thoughts.

"How about..."

* * *

><p>Another year had come and gone for the new family. They had gotten to know the new member better with the two boys becoming protective of her as older brother usually would.<p>

The three were currently leaving school grounds.

"Chrome-chan~~ Will you go out with me~~" Some boy asked, looking at the girl with violet hair and eyes.

"Sorry. You know my nii-san's wouldn't like that." She said back as she linked her arms with Tsuna's and Takeshi's. "Bye." She said as they walked away.

"So your finally getting that none of these guys are good for you?" Takeshi asked, looking at her.

"Hm. It wouldn't matter if I did or not. You and Tsu-nii-san wouldn't allow me to date anyways." Chrome said. "Even Tsuyoshi-san and Kaa-san said that I could date."

"We're just looking out for our imouto is all." Tsuna said.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it." She said as they reached the Sawada residence.

When they walked in, they heard laughing and went into the kitchen to see Tsuyoshi and Nana at the table with mugs.

"Oyaji? What are you doing here?" Takeshi asked.

"I just came by to have a talk with Nana is all." He answered.

"If you say so. Well, we're head be upstairs." He said as they left the room.

"Oh those three. Can't seperate them for more than three minutes." Nana said, watching them leave.

"Yeah. Who knew that they would be this close. I'm glad that Chrome is fitting in well at school and that Tsuna isn't being bullied anymore." Tsuyoshi said. He saw Nana just nod and get a soft expression. "You know, you really are an amazing mother. You were able to take care of Tsuna when he was younger by yourself and now your taking care of Chrome too."

"Heh. Thank you. At times I just wish that Iemitsu would come back more. He hasen't even met Chrome yet and hasn't seeing Tsuna in a long time." She said with a sad look.

"You deserve better than that. Does it really count as love if he's gone most of the time and when he gets back he doesn't do anything?" Tsuyoshi asked.

"No. It doesn't. But still...I don't want him to feel hurt." She said, taking a sip from her mug.

"You're the one who will continue being hurt if you stay with him. Maybe not physically, but both mentally and emotionally."

"Yeah, but what am I suppose to do then?"

"You could get a divorce and come live with me and Takeshi." He said, shocking her.

"What?"

"I'm not saying to marry me, but to at least give me a chance." He said. "I've liked you for a long time now, and I can't stand to see you like this. Even if you're not with me, I still want to see you happy with a smile on your face." After thinking about it for a moment, she agreed.

"You're right. Thank you, Tsuyoshi." She said, smiling at him which he returned. "The kids have been oddly quiet for a while now. What do you think is going on?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should go check on them."

Nodding her head, Nana and Tsuyoshi walked upstairs and headed for Tsuna's room. When they opened the door, they found a pleasent surprise. The three had fallen asleep on the floor with Chrime between the two boys and each of the had a hand over her.

"I guess they must have been really tired to have fallen asleep on the floor. I'll got get the blankets."

"I'll go get the camera." Nana said with a silent squeal.

**_End chapter_**

**And there was the first chapter. I hope you readers enjoyed it. I sure enjoyed making it. I can't say that I'm a Tsuyoshi x Nana fan, but it works for this fic. Am I the only one who thinks this, or do more people think that it's more of a crack pairing than an actual one? When I first decided to make this, it was just suppose to be friendship, but turned out to be family. Either way I'm not complaining. Remeber to review your thoughts and to keep reading. Next time we'll be seeming a two special someone's that I'm also excited to introduce. So until next time, good bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

And here is chapter two. By the way, there are time skips here...I'm sorry. After this chapter I'm gonna try to stop with major time skips. Now I think it's time we start this story.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own khr

**Warning**: ooc

**Chapter 2**: Red is the color of the day

A year has passed. Takeshi had grown taller. Chrome still wasn't allowed to date because of her brother and friend. Tsuna was still a brunet.

"Tsu-kun~~ You're going to be late!" Nana called up as she help to set everything up to open up the sushi bar. She got no answer, so sighing, she turned Chrome who just nodded and walked upstairs.

"Nii-san. It's time to get up." She said, opening the door to his room.

She saw him sleeping and had a mess in the room he and Takeshi shared. After stepping over diffrent stuff and getting scared from other stuff, she finally made it to Tsuna's bed.

"Nii-sam, if you don't get up then we'll be late." She said, shaking him a little. He just mumbled something and turned the other way. She sighed and got an idea. "Nii-san, I have a boyfriend and I want you to meet him."

"You better not have one!" Tsuna exclaimed, shooting up from his bed. He looked at her, saw that she was giggling and finally realized that she was kidding. "That was mean." He then looked at the clock and saw the time. "Hie! We're going to be late!" He got out of bed and started to get his stuff together.

"Takeshi-nii and I will be waiting downstairs." She said, heading for the door.

"No, no! Go on ahead! I'll catch up to guys later!" He said, hopping around and trying not to step on anything.

"If you say so."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I overslept." Tsuna said as he walked down the road. He heard his stomach growl and held his stomach as it growled again. "I know. I know. I can't believe I had to skip breakfast too."<p>

As he continued to walk, he saw a little stand that said 'Chinese Snack' on it and his face lit up. He walked over to it and saw that the owner was almost completely covered up. The only thing he could see was hair on the sides of his head.

"I only have enough for one thing."

That's when they heard a moan and saw kid walking their way. He had red hair and red eyes with a bandage on his face.

"So hungry~~~" The kid said as he got closer to the two. He then fell to the ground. "So hungry." When he opened his eyes, he saw Tsuna bending down with a breed bun in his hand. "Huh?"

"Here. I think you're more hungry than I am." He said with a smile.

"Thank you." After a few seconds of both just staying there, they heard the kid's stomach growl. "...I can't move..."

Tsuna just chuckled and took a piece off and put it in the kids mouth. After finishing it, the kid had some of his energy back.

"Thank you for helping me."

They heard both of their stomachs growl again.

"Hehehe. Looks like we're both really hungry." Tsuna said, starching the back of his head sheepishly. "My friend's dad owns a shushi shop a couple of blocks from here. Why don't we head there and get something to eat." He said, getting a nod from the kid. "By the way, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Nice to meet you."

"My name is Kozato Enma. Same here." The now named Enma said.

* * *

><p>"Tsu-kun? What are you doing here? You should be in school." Nana said, looking at her son walk in with a stranger.<p>

"Everyone, stop eating if you're eating tuna. We don't want to show Tsuna that we're eating his kind!" One of the customers yelled out.

"Don't stop! Either finish it now or hide it! He'll get his fish army to attack us if he sees it!" Another one said as they all laughed.

"Hey there everyone!" Tsuna said with a laugh of his own. "And I only have a tuna army, Saru-san."

"And who is this?" Nana asked walking up to the two.

"Kaa-san, Tsuyoshi-san. This is Enma." He said as Enma gave a small wave. "I was on my way to school when I stopped by a small stand for something to eat when I saw him walking in the same direction. He fell from hunger so I bought a bun and gave it to him. I brought him here because I was hoping that we could give him something to eat." Tsuna pleaded. Nana just sighed while Tsuyoshi laughed.

"Sure, but you'll have to pay by cleaning your room later." Tsuyoshi said, getting a nod from the brunette. "Have a seat. I'll get you something." He said, leaving the room.

"You should start charging for your assistance, Tsuna!" One of the customers yelled out. "You could make a lot of money ya know!"

"I think that's more of a bad habit that he can't get over! Tsuna's just to good to do anything wrong!" Another one yelled out.

"Everyone seems to really like you, Tsuna-kun." Enma said as he saw that everyone was smiling and laughing.

"Yeah. Chrome, Takeshi-nii and I have a habit of making friends with almost all of the customers that come here." Tsuna said with a smile of his own. "So Enma, I haven't seen you around. Where are you from?"

"I actually go to Simon Junior High. I ended up getting lost and coming here to Namimori." He answered as Nana put a plate of food in front of him.

"...How in the world did you get lost?" Tsuna asked with a blank face.

"Well...I'm known in my town as Loser Enma, because I always mess things up and I'm not very outspoken." Enma said, looking down.

"Hey, Tsuna! Doesn't that mean he's like you! You two are gonna be great friends! I can tell!" Another customers yelled out, he then got a smack to the head by Nana. "Ow~~ I'm sorry, Tsuna, Enma."

"Well what about your parents? They must be worried about you." Tsuyoshi said.

"...They were killed along with my imouto when I was younger." He said, looking down at his food.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"No. It's fine." Enma said, waving his hands in front of him. "I should be going now. Thank you for the hospitality. Goodbye." He said as he quickly got up left.

"Wait, Enma!" Tsuna said as he followed after his new friend. When he got to the door, he saw the red head turn the corner. "Darn. Huh? What's this?" He bent down and picked up a ring. "Is this Enma's?" He then turned back. "Kaa-san! Tsuyoshi-san! I'm going to find Enma! He forgot something here."

"Sure. If you aren't going to school, make sure to be back so you can help out around here." Tsuyoshi said as he chopped up a fish while Nana took some orders.

"Right!"

* * *

><p>"Man~~~ Where could he have gone? He couldn't have gotten this far, he doesn't know his way around." Tsuna said as he put his hands on his knees and panted. "Hm. Let's see. Which way should I go now?"<p>

He then heard someone running in his direction and turned to see Enma trip and fall to the ground. He had a tone of scratches and bruises around his body.

"Enma!"

As he was about to run to the fallen boy he saw a group of guys run to the red head and start to beat him up.

"Enma! Hey stop that!"

He yelled as he ran over to them.

"Who the hell is you!" One of the guys yelled.

"He's my friend! Stop hitting him!" Tsuna said as he got in front of Enma and stuck his arms out.

"Let's just beat the both of them up!" The leader said as they started to punch and kick both of them. That's when one of them pulled out a knife and cut Tsuna.

"Tsuna-kun..." Enma said weakly.

"Who the hell are you!?" The leader yelled as they all stopped beating the two. Tsuna and Enma looked up and saw the same stand owner from earlier. "What the hell do you want!?" The guy just continued to walk towards them. "That's it! I've had enough of you!"

He ran up and tried to punch the guy. The person just moved slightly to the right, but his coat was caught and fell off.

"Well that was unexpected."

They all stared in shock to see a baby on stilts. He was wearing a red, Chinese outfit and had a red pacifier around his neck. He also had a small monkey on top of his head.

"Hello there. My name is Fon. I would appreciate it if you would stop hurting these two." He said kindly.

"Like hell we'll listen to a baby!" One of the guys yelled as he ran to try and get the baby.

Said infant just sighed and jumped up, making the guy miss. As he was falling, Fon stepped on the guy's face, making him fall, and ended up doing the same thing to the others when they tried to attack him.

"W-what the hell is with this baby!?" One of them said.

"I don't know, but let's get out of here!" With that they all ran away.

"Thank you." Fon turned around and saw the two on the floor.

"It is quit alright. May I ask what you did to get them angry though." Fon asked, looking at Enma.

"Yeah. What did you do?" Tsuna asked, looking just as curious.

"...I was walking by them when I accedentally spilt one of their sodas." Enma said. The other two just looked with an are-you-serious look.

"What a stupid reason! That's why they were beating you!" Tsuna exclaimed as he tried to get up. "Ow. I guess I'm too hurt to get up."

"Here, let me help." Enma said as Tsuna put an arm around his shoulder.

"Thanks Enma."

"Would you mind if I accompanied the both of you?" Fon asked, looking at the two staggering.

"Ah...No. It's fine." Tsuna said.

"Then let us get going."

* * *

><p>"Who did it? Do we know them? Where are they?"<p>

"Okay, okay, calm down Takeshi-nii." Tsuna said as he was getting bandaged up by Nana. "It's fine. Some guys did it. We don't know them. I don't know where they are."

"So you're the one who helped these two?" Tsuyoshi asked, looking at Fon who was sitting on one of the tables.

"That's right."

"Thank you. If there's anything you need, just ask." Nana said as she finished up wrapping Tsuna up.

"It is quit alright. I'm not one for unnecessary violence." Fon said.

"There must be something we can do to repay you." Tsuyoshi said.

"Yeah. You helped out Tsuna and his friend. We wouldn't feel right without somehow repaying you." Takeshi said, butting into the conversation.

"...Hm..." He started to think when he finally got an idea in his head. "Well I was going to head back to China, but after what happened today and seeing Tsunayoshi-kun stand up for his friend like that, I think I'll stay. My request is that I can stay here and live with you. If you do not mind, that is."

"Is that all? It's fine. You stay for as long as you want." Tsuyoshi said with a laugh. He then turned to Enma who just got done being bandaged up by Chrome. "And would you like to stay here as well?"

"Huh? Me?" He asked, pointing to himself.

"Yeah! You said that you are called Loser Enma back at your school and you don't have a family, so why not stay here and live with us!?" Tsuna exclaimed, looking at his friend.

"Um..." He looked around and saw that all of them were looking at him. "...If you don't mind. I don't want to be a burden or anything." He said, looking at the ground.

"You won't be a burden!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Haha. We have two more people to our family!" Takeshi said with a smile.

"Yet we still only have two girls." Chrome said with a sigh.

"We could turn the guest bedroom into a room for Enma." Nana suggested.

"Yeah. That'll be fine." Tsuyoshi agreed.

"Great! Let's get started!" Tsuna exclaimed, jumping up.

He was stopped when he saw Nana looking at him with a smile that they were all afraid of. It was the deadly smile that made men fall to their knees and beg for forgiveness.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Tsu-kun?" Fon and Enma were confused when they saw the others start to sweat. "You said that you would clean your room."

"O-oh yeah. I forgot. Ha ha ha." He scratched the back of his sheepishly. He then noticed Takeshi backing up little by little. "Hey! You have to help too!" He yelled, turning around.

"It seems that our lives will be more interesting." Fon said as he and the red head watched the two boys cowering from the older woman. Enma just nodded his head with a small smile.

* * *

><p>One more year...<p>

"Enma-kun~~ Tsu-kun~~ You're going to be late if you don't wake up!" Nana called from downstairs. "Geez. Even after a year, they're still waking up late." As she started to walk up the steps she saw the two coming down that stairs.

"Wow. You guys are actually awake." Chrome said as the two reached the bottom.

"Yeah, well sensei said that he had something to tell us and we didn't want to be late." Tsuna said as they all got their stuff ready. "Bye Kaa-san, Tsuyoshi-san, Fon." He said as they started to leave.

"Bye you guys." Tsuyoshi said back.

"Have a nice day." Fon said as he sat on the counter.

* * *

><p>"Alright! This is going to be great!" Tsuna said. "A field trip to Italy sounds awesome!"<p>

"Huh? Haven't you been on a field trip before?" Enma asked, looking at the brunet.

"Yeah, but they've all been in Nammimori. This time it's not even in Japan." Tsuna answered back.

"Yup. I can't wait." Takeshi said.

"This will fun." Chrome said.

**_End Chapter_**

**And there was chapter 2. Hope ya enjoyed.**

**On another note. I don't really know how to write Emma and Fon's character so I hope I did a good enough job.  
><strong>

**Anyways! Please remember to leave your thoughts and continue to read. Until next time, bye bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo Mina-san! Sorry 'bout not updating. All I have to say is that I've been really lazy and didn't really feel like doing anything. I'm rather shocked at the fact that this story and my other latest one only have two chapters yet there are many people who favorited and follow both stories. *starts crying anime tears* YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! Now let's start this thing! By the way, I'm sorry for so many line breaks. For those of you who wish to, you may throw a virtual plum at me.**

**Disclaimer: **don't own khr

**Warning**: ooc

**Chapter 3: **A field trip can lead to revealed secrets and assassins...Frickin Mafia

"...Is it just me... or is too excited for this trip?" Enma asked as he saw Tsuna move at speeds that they didn't think was possible for him.

"Can you really blame him? He's only been out of Namimori once and he's looking forward to this." Chrome said as she looked at the stopwatch in her hand. "To tell you the truth, both me and Takeshi-nii haven't been out of Namimori much either, but still more than Tsuna-nii." She stopped the watch as she they saw that Tsuna was now panting with sweat rolling down his forehead. "Not bad. 5 minutes."

"I have a question." They turned to Fon standing in the doorway. "Why is he getting ready a week before you leave?"

"Oh. He's trying to get faster at packing so we can leave faster." Takeshi said.

"By the way, what are you going to do while we're gone?" Enma asked, looking at the baby.

"What are you talking about? I am going with you." They just looked at him like he was crazy. "What?"

"What do you mean you're going?" Chrome asked what was on all their minds.

"Well I asked Nana and Tsuyoshi if I can go and they said that it was fine." The baby said.

"Won't it seem weird that a baby will be on a plane by himself and going to Italy?" Takeshi asked.

"Not if I am with you four." They all got what he meant and sighed. 'They don't seem to happy that I'm going...' He thought with a sweat-drop.

* * *

><p>"Tsu-kun! Takeshi-kun! Are you two ready?" Nana called out as she, Tsuyoshi, Chrome, Enma and Fon waited downstairs.<p>

"Coming!" The two yelled back as they came down with a bag around their shoulders and a smaller bag in their hands.

"What took you so long?" Tsuyoshi asked.

"We...couldn't find our clean clothes..." Tsuna said as the others either sighed or face-palmed.

"Didn't I tell you to do laundry yesterday?" Nana scolded.

"Sorry."

"I think that's enough, Nana. If they don't leave now, they'll be late." Tsuyoshi said. She just sighed and agreed.

* * *

><p>"And...there we go!" The five were on the plane and had just finished putting their smaller bags away.<p>

"This is going to be so extreme!"

Everyone turned to see a silver haired guy with his fist in the air. There was a girl next to him, trying to calm him down.

"Hey, Tsuna. Isn't that Kyoko?" Yamamoto asked.

The brunette just nodded his head. She turned at hearing her name and saw the five of them.

"Oh, Tsuna-kun." She and the guy were by them. "Where are you sitting?"

"Ah. Right here." He said, pointing to the seat by him.

"Really? So I get to sit next to you." She said, shocking him and making him blush. "Oh yeah. This is my nii-chan." She said, gesturing to the guy.

"It is extremely nice to meet you!" He exclaimed. "My extreme name is Sasagawa Ryohei!" The four just gave their greeting with less enthusiasm than him.

"Will everyone please take their seats. We are about to depart." They heard over the speaker.

"I hope we have fun, ne, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko said as Tsuna just nodded, not trusting his voice.

"Haha. Maybe we should record Tsuna during this flight." Yamamoto said as he turned to Chrome, who already had her camcorder out. He just sweat-dropped and saw Enma next to her looking at Ryohei, who was yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Well this should be a fun trip." Fon said from his seat on Chrome's lap.

"That's for sure."

* * *

><p>"So what do you think we'll be doing when we get to Italy?" Kyoko asked, looking at the boy next to her.<p>

"Well sensei said that first we'll be going to a hotel to drop off our stuff, then we'll be going to look around the area and go to some company headquarters." Tsuna said, trying to remeber what else their teacher had told them.

"Didn't sensei said that we were also going to have to do a worksheet or something?" She asked.

"Yeah. I think he said that we have to do a worksheet while we're there and write a paper when we get back." Tsuna answered again. "Oh yeah. Where's your friend? Usually we see you with her."

"Oh. Hana couldn't come to the trip. She ended up getting sick two days before." Kyoko said, looking a little down. "I promised her that I would take a lot of pictures and bring back some food for her."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. You two sounded like you guys really wanted to come together." Tsuna said felling sorry for the girl.

"It's okay. At least I can be with you, nii-chan and the others." She said with a smile that made him blush like crazy.

He then noticed that it was oddly quiet. They both turned to see Ryohei sleeping with a bubble coming out of his nose, Enma dozing off, Fon quietly asleep on Chrome's lap, Chrome asleep with her head on Takeshi's shoulder and Takeshi with his head back, asleep.

"Aw. They look so cute." Kyoko said as Tsuna got his phone out and took a picture of them.

"Kaa-san's going to go crazy after seeing this." Kyoko just gave a confused look. "You see, Chrome, Fon, Enma and I live with Takeshi-nii and his dad. My Kaa-san goes into a sort of fangirl mode when she sees us look or do anything she thinks is cute." He explained with a shiver. "It's really embarrassing when she shows other people."

"I think I would like to see some of these pictures." Kyoko said with a giggle. She then go an idea. "Can I see your phone for a minute?"

"Um. Sure. Why?" He asked, giving her the device.

"Close your eyes." Doing as he was told, Tsuna closed his eyes and felt something press against his side. "Okay. Open them." He did just that. "Say cheese!" He was shocked when there was a click and a small flash went off. "I think this is a nice picture." She said.

The picture showed Kyoko smiling and Tsuna having a shocked look on his face. Said brunet was blushing more than he ever has.

"Here you go." She said, giving him back the phone. She then yawned and started to close her eyes.

'This really will be a fun trip.' Tsuna thought as he put the picture as his wallpaper and closed the phone. 'I think I'll get some sleep too.' He then closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Should we wake them up?"<p>

"We are about to land. I think we should."

"But they look so cute together."

"Urg." Tsuna started to open his eyes and saw that the others were looking at him. "Huh? Why are you looking at me?"

He felt something on his shoulder and turned to see Kyoko's head on his shoulder. His face went red and could hear laughing and giggling from the others.

"Don't you think this is a cute picture, Tsu-nii?" Chrome pulled out her camera and showed him the picture. It was Kyoko with her head on his shoulder and his head on her head. "I can't wait to see what Kaa-san says when she sees this." They all started to laugh. Tsuna just got an un-Tsuna like grin on his face.

"I wonder what she'll say when she sees this." He pulled out his phone and showed them the picture he took.

"You wouldn't dare." Chrome, Takeshi and Enma said with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, but I would." They had a small staring contest while Ryohei looked slightly confused, Fon chuckled and Kyoko woke up.

"If you would all please buckle up your seat belts, we are about to land." A woman said through the speaker.

"I can't wait until we get off of this plane. I feel so stiff." Yamamoto said as they all followed orders.

"I know. I can't wait until I can try the food they have here." Enma said as they all started to get excited.

"Here we go." Tsuna said as the plane started to go down

After a few minutes of waiting, they were told that they could get their bags and started to head out. Once they got all of their stuff, the group started to walk onto the ramp and ended up in the airport.

"We're finally here."

"Okay everyone, please start by going to you teacher and checking in!" One of the teachers said. After making sure that all of them were accounted for, the teacher started to talk again. "We are going to be taking busses to the hotel we will be staying at. Once we get there, one of us will tell you which room you'll be staying in. When we get to busses you may go and sit with your friends if you like. Now let's go."

* * *

><p>"We will now be telling you which room you'll be staying in." The teacher said as they were in the hotel lobby. After they got through some of the kids, the group heard their names being called. "Sawada Tsunayoshi will be in room 27 with Kozato Enma. Yamamoto Takeshi will be in room 80 with Sasagawa Ryohei. Sawada Chrome will be in room 96 with Sasagawa Kyoko." They all cheered that they would all be together.<p>

"Where are you staying, Fon?" Tsuna asked as they all looked at the baby.

"I think I will stay with you and Enma." He said in his usual calm voice. They just nodded and turned back to the teachers.

"Now, you have an hour to go to your rooms, drop your stuff and just look around. When that hour is up, we will all meet in the lobby. Understood?"

"Hai!"

"Let's go drop off our stuff and meet up to go look around." Kyoko suggested. They all nodded and started to walk to their seperate rooms.

* * *

><p>"Wow. This place is huge." Tsuna said as they entered their rooms.<p>

True to what he said, it was very spacious with two big beds, three nightstands by the bed, a big TV, a table, a mini fridge and a connecting bathroom.

"I can't believe we get to stay here for a week."

"I know. This is amazing. I've never seen anything like it." Enma said as he looked around the room. "Well, we should put our stuff away so we can meet up with the others." Tsuna nodded and started going just that.

"By the way, do you know what company your teacher said we would be visiting?" Fon asked.

"I don't remember." Enma said as he looked at Tsuna. "Do you?"

"I think he said Vongola or something like that." Tsuna said. Enma froze and Fon sighed. "Huh? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Let's just hurry up and go." Enma said quickly. '...Vongola...'

'What's wrong with Enma? He was fine just a minute ago. Was it something I said? I didn't say anything mean.' Tsuna thought sadly.

* * *

><p>"Wow! This place is so cool!" Yamamoto said as he and Ryohei looked around the room. It was the same as Tsuna and Enma's room.<p>

"This is so extreme!" Ryohei exclaimed as he looked out the window and saw the view.

"I can't believe the school has enough money to get us to Italy and get us this fancy hotel." Yamamoto said as he droped his stuff on one of the beds and looked around the room some more.

"Yeah! How could they get so much money?" Ryohei asked, looking at the younger male who was in thought.

"Hmmmm...If I had to guess...Maybe it was the disciplinary committe." He just got a confused look. "I heard that the president of the committe was really stong and strict. Maybe he did something to get all this money." That's when they heard a knock on the door. Yamamoto went to go open it and saw that it was Tsuna, Enma and Fon. "Hey guys."

"Hello, Takeshi. Are you two ready to go?" Fon asked.

Yamamoto saw that Enma and Tsuna looked like they were in thought with one looking like he was contemplating something while the other just had a sad look on his face.

"Wha-" He was cut off when Ryohei walked up to them and started to talk.

"Right! Let's get going!" He exclaimed as he went out of the room.

Tsuna and Enma followed with Yamamoto and Fon behind them. Yamamoto had a worried look on his face. He then turned back to Fon.

"What's wrong with Tsuna and Enma?" He asked. The baby just sighed and looked up at him.

"I really don't know either. We were just talking about where we are suppose to go, then Tsunayoshi told us where and that's when Enma just stopped talking altogether." He said as they walked down the hall. That's when they reached the room they were headed to. Ryohei knocked on the door and it opened to show chrome and Kyoko standing there.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Kyoko asked as the two left the room. That's when the two girls saw that Tsuna and Enma look kinda down. "Come on. Don't look so sad. Let's have loads of fun on this trip!" She said as she grabbed Tsuna's and snapping both of them out of their thoughts. "Let's go!"

"Yeah! Race you guys to the entrance!" Yamamoto said, trying to help their moods and started to run.

"Extreme running!" Ryohei said as he started to run too.

"Hey, no fair! You guys got a head start!" Chrome said, also starting to run.

"Come on guys. You don't want to be left behind, do you?" Kyoko said as she started to run. The two looked at each other and after a few seconds smiled and started to run. Fon just stood there with a smile on his face.

"Never really a dull moment with them...but that's what makes them unique I guess." He said as he calmly walked down the hall.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry if I said something wrong." Tsuna said as he and Enma waited for the elevator to reach the lobby. The red head just gave a confused look. "When I said where we were headed...I'm sorry if I said something wrong." After a few seconds Enma started to laugh. Now Tsuna was confused.<p>

"You didn't say anything bad, so don't apologize. I just thought of something and ended up getting lost in thought is all." Enma said as he stopped laughing. "...Can I tell you a secret?"

"Huh? Yeah. You can tell us anything." Tsuna said.

"My family was a part of the mafia." He said, looking at the ceiling. Tsuna was really shocked now. "My family was killed by another familia...they were a part of the Vongola familia." He said with a harsh tone.

"What? I thought that was a company!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"That's probably just so no one would figure out that they're part of the mafia." Enma said. "When I first met you...I thought you would be like the man who killed my family..."

"What? Why?"

"Because...that man was...Sawada Iemitsu." Tsuna was shocked to hear the name of his dad. "But I'm really glad I got to know you. Now I know that you're not like him." He said with a smile. Tsuna just got a looked that Enma could tell he was thinking.

"I got it!" Tsuna said, startling the red head a little. "When we get there, we can go look and see if he really did get an order to kill them or not. No matter if he did or not, they should had something saying if he did or not." Tsuna said with a determination in his eyes. "If he was the one to kill them, then I'll take the punishment for him. He is my biological father. It's only fair that as his child I make up for him."

Enma was shocked that Tsuna would say that about someone that was hardly in his life. Just as he was about to say something, the doors opened and they saw the others sitting in the lobby.

"It's about time. What took you guys so long?" Chrome asked as they walked up to them. "Huh? Where's Fon?"

"I am right here." The turned to see the baby walking up to them. "Shall we go and look around?"

"Yeah!" They all exclaimed as they started to leave.

* * *

><p>"That pool was great." Chrome said as they all go into the elevator to meet up with the classes.<p>

"I know. I still can't believe how the time went by so fast." Kyoko said.

"I can't believe how many times Enma and Tsuna fell." Yamamoto said as he looked at the two. They had bandages covering their arms, legs and on their faces. "We told you guys not to run where it's wet."

"We know." The two groaned, tired of hearing the same things. That's when the door opened up.

"Alright. Let's go to your classes." Fon said as they walked out to see the others in the lobby.

"Okay everyone! Please listen up! I hope you had a good time with the hour we gave you guys! Now we will be going to the Vongola company's headquarters to look around! Please remember to behave yourselves and try not to get lost!" One of the teachers said. "We will be leaving on this busses, so let's go!" Doing as they were told, all the people started to go outside.

"I can't wait until we get there. I wonder what it'll be like." Kyoko said out loud.

"I hope it's extreme!" Ryohei exclaimed as they got onto the buss.

They all sat at the back of the buss with Tsuna at a window seat with Kyoko next to him, Chrome was across from her with Ryohei at the window seat and Yamamoto in front of him while Enma sat next to Yamamoto. Oh yeah, Fon was Kyoko's lap.

"We will now be leaving." The teacher said.

* * *

><p>"This place is huge!" Everyone said exclaimed as they saw the massive building infront of them.<p>

"How did no one notice this in the middle of the woods!?" Tsuna said as the others just shrugged.

"Now we will be handing out these worksheets for you to fill out while we are here. We will be taking a look around here and when we get back to Japan you will have to write an essay on what you enjoyed and learned from this trip." The teacher said. Almost all the kids groaned at hearing this. "Now let's all enjoy ourselves here and remember to try and not get lost."

"So how do you guys plan on leaving the group to look for the documents?" Fon asked, looking at the brunette and red head. The three of them were behind the others so no one heard them.

"How do you know about that?" Tsuna asked, looking shocked.

"You mean you didn't notice how many times the elevator door opened?" Fon asked. The two just looked confused. Fon just sighed and shook his head. "I stalled you guys so you can get over whatever it was that had you two in deep thought. I heard bits of it, so I know what you two are planning." The two looked shocked that they never noticed the doors open in the elevator, let alone someone hearing them.

"Well I'm pretty sure that we'll stop by a library in here or something. We can just look in there first then looked around different places." Tsuna said as they caught up with the others.

"We will start by going to the library to look at what kind of books they have there." The teacher said.

'Well that was convenient.' The three thought as everyone started to walk.

* * *

><p>"How many books are in here?" Chrome asked, looking at the isles of book cases. She then saw an interesting book and picked it out. "Study book for illusionist? What kind of book is this?" She opened to one of the pages and started reading it. "An illusionist is a person who uses psychic powers to make their enemy feel, see, hear, or smell things that aren't there. So an illusion has to do with the minds." She then saw more books on illusions and picked them out.<p>

"Are you sure you got enough books here?" Yamamoto asked as he sat down at the same table as her. She saw that he had quit a few books himself and took a look at them.

"Swordsmanship for dumbbies? Why do you have these?" She asked, looking at him.

"Why do you have books on illusions?" He countered. They both just stared at each other for a few seconds.

"No one needs to know about this." The two said as they put books to their faces. The silence didn't last long as they heard a loud voice.

"Hey guys! I found this extreme book with this extreme boxer in it!" Ryohei exclaimed, getting glares from most of the people there.

"Nii-chan, please keep your voice down." Kyoko said, walking up to them with a few books herself.

"But it says that this guy, Knuckles, was an extreme boxer who won every match he was in!" Ryohei whisper-yelled. "I would love to have fought him!"

"What books did you get, Kyoko-chan?" Chrome asked, ignoring the loud person next to her.

"I got some books about the history of the Vongola company. It's really interesting. And get this, the founder of the company looks just like Tsuna-kun." She said.

"No way. I doubt there's someone who looks like...I stand corrected." Yamamoto said as she showed them a picture of a guys who looked like Tsuna, but with blond hair and different eye color.

"Whoa. That's crazy. He really does look like Tsu-nii." Chrome said.

"It's not just him. I found picture of people who look like nii-chan, Yamamoto-kun, a boy version of you and I even found one that looks like Enma-kun." She said, showing them the pictures. Yamamoto started to laugh as Chrome got a blush on her face.

"Hahaha! It does look like her, if she had her hair into a pineapple shaped hair! Hahaha!" He ended up getting a book to the head. "Ow~~ That hurt."

"Good. It should." Chrome said, turning away from him. "By the way, has anyone seen Enma, Fon or Tsu-nii?"

"I haven't." Kyoko said.

"They're probably just still looking at the books." Yamamoto said. "Is it just me, or is it too quiet in here?" They all turned to see Ryohei really indulged onto his book and had to do a double-take to make sure they weren't going crazy.

'It really is possible for him to stay quiet for more than three seconds.' They thought. 'Lucky us.'

* * *

><p>"We went through every book and there's nothing about if he did it or not. Urg! This is so frustrating!" Tsuna said as he and Enma put the books back onto the shelves.<p>

"So now what?" The red head asked.

"I don't know." He then saw that Enma looked sad. "I'll keep my promise. I'll take any punishment if he really did kill them." Fon just smiled at hearing this. "But still, I want to know if he did or didn't. You would think they would have something on it." He sighed as he leaned against the wall. That's when the wall moved back, making him fall backwards, showing a hidden passage. "We couldn't have found this sooner!?"

"Let's go. Maybe there's something in here that can help us." Fon said. The two nodded and walked inside. The door closed behind them.

* * *

><p>"We'll be going to the next location now. Please follow us into the hall." The teacher said as they all left the room. The small group were to indulged in their books to pay attention to what the teacher was saying. After everyone had left, and they finished their books, the group sighed and sat straight up.<p>

"Ah. Finally got done with those." They all said at the same time. They all then looked around. "Where is everybody?" They all asked. They looked at each other for a few seconds before they quickly got up and rushed out of the room.

"Why didn't Tsuna or Enma tell us that they were leaving?" Yamamoto asked as they started walking around to try and find the others.

"I don't know, but we need to find everyone." Chrome said.

"Does something seem to be the matter?" They all got scared and turned around to see an elderly man with a mustache. "You seem to be lost. Are you with the class that came here?"

"U-um...Yeah. We ended up reading too much and didn't hear that they were leaving the library." Chrome said. "We were going to go look for them right now."

"Oh. Well I hope you find them. I would like to help, but I must be getting back to work." The old man said. "I am really sorry."

"Ah. No. It's fine. We can find them ourselves." Chrome said.

"Then I hope you enjoy your trip here." The old man said with a smile. That's when a blond man walked up to him and whispered something in his ear. "Thank you, Iemitsu." He then walked away. The blond was about to leave when he saw he saw the others there.

"Hello kids." The four jumped when they heard a voice from behind them. They turned around to see the blond man standing. Yamamoto recognized who it was and Chrome vaguely remembered his face. "It's been a long time, Takeshi." He said with a laugh.

"Yeah. 6 years to be exact." He muttered under his breath with a sour look.

The others looked confused as to why the usual jolly person could make a face like that. He then turned to Chrome.

"You must be Nagi." He said.

"Um. No. My name is Chrome." She said with a somewhat skeptical look.

"Oh. Sorry. Anyways, do you know who I am?" She shook her head. "I'm your papa." Three of them looked shocked while the other still didn't look happy. "Well, actually I'm Tsuna's papa, but since you're a part of the family, that makes me your papa as well. Speaking of which, where is Tsu-"

"What are you talking about?" She asked with a blank look on her face. "The only person Tsu-nii and I see as our papa is Tsuyoshi-san. Besides, Tsu-nii's real papa is off somewhere working."

Now Kyoko and Ryohei were just watching to see what would happen next while Yamamoto got a smile on his face and Iemitsu just looked to shocked to say anything. That's when they just walked away.

"Nice going, Chrome." Yamamoto said as they continued to walk away.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just told him the truth." She said back.

"I have a question." They turned to see Kyoko who, like her brother, was very confused. "What was all that about?"

"Oh. Haha. I forgot that you don't know." Yamamoto said. He then started to explain. "Well, a year after I met Tsuna I met his tou-san, the man we just talked to, and Tsuna said that he's hardly around and is usually going around the world for work. When I met him he was nice, but he said that he could only stay for a few days. All the time he stayed there all he did was either laze around their house or just did stuff that Tsuna was to afraid of doing. I thought that he wasn't really a good dad, and I still don't. After he left, none of us heard from him until today."

"I've only seen a picture of him. That was the first time I've seen him." Chrome said. The other two nodded.

"Um...Guys...Where are we?" Kyoko asked as they saw that they were in an empty hallway.

.

.

.

.

.

"...WE'RE EXTREMELY LOST!" They all yelled.

* * *

><p>"See, there was nothing that said he's the one who killed your family." Tsuna said as he, Enma and Fon left the hidden room.<p>

"Yeah...I guess, but I know I saw him that time..." The red head said.

"What if it was someone else?" Fon asked. "Like a doppelganger."

"He has a point..." Tsuna said before stopping where he was.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Enma asked, looking back at his friend.

"...Where's the class?" He asked. Enma froze and looked around.

"We're lost!" They yelled. Fon just sighed.

"This might be trouble." The baby said. That's when they heard footsteps coming and quickly hid behind one of the shelves.

"I heard someone yell over here." They heard someone say.

'Wait a minute. I know that voice.' Fon thought. 'Can it really be him?'

"Ushishishi. Maybe your own powers are getting to you. I didn't hear anything." A second voice said.

"Maybe that's because your hair covers your whole face." The first voice said.

"Let's try and get out of here." Tsuna whispered with the other two nodding. They started walking away.

"Ushishishi. What do we have here?"

"Hie!"

The second voice turned to to be coming from a man with blond hair that covered most of his head.

"Looks like we found some rats."

"I told you I heard something, Bel." The first voice said. They saw a baby with a hood of his head, making it hard for Tsuna and Enma to see what gender he was.

"Hello. It is good to see you again, Viper." Fon said, greeting the other baby.

"Fon. My name isn't Viper anymore, it's Mammon." The baby said. "And what are you doing here?"

"I am here with these two and their class on a field trip." He then got a confused look on his face. "Why didn't my pacifier sense that it was you?"

"Because of stuff that doesn't concern you." He said back.

"Um...I'm sorry, but can you help us. We need to find our class." Tsuna said.

"Sure, but it will coast you money." Mammon said.

"We shall just go and find them ourselves." Fon said as he started walking away with the two following him close behind. That's when Tsuna ended up bumbling into someone and falling onto his butt.

"Who are you scum?" They looked and saw a man that scared them.

"Shishishi. They're dead. The boss is here." Bel said.

"Well? Answer me, scum." The man said.

'We're so dead!'

**_End Chapter_**

**I finally updated! Anyways, I have two things to say. 1) In English class on Friday we switched numbers because some people left the class and I switched to number 27! I was going just a little crazy in my seat. The second things is that I think I might be rushing the plot, so please tell me if I am or if you guys are fine with the way it's going.**

**One more thing. I don't know how long it takes to get from Japan to Italy, so you can either filling the extra time, or you can tell me if you want me to add in the extra time...if that made sense.**


	4. Chapter 4

**An update is what this is. Let me tell you all that after this chapter there will be either one or two more chapter(s) involving the trip. I'm going try my best to make these next few chapters as good as I can.**

**Disclaimer: **don't own khr

**Warning**: Ooc and Squalo...and Levi...and Lussuria...you know what. This whole warning is for all of the Varia

**Chapter 4**: You kidnapped the wrong person, dumbass

"Answer me. Who are you scum?" The man said, looking down at the two.

"I-I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi a-and this i-is Kozato Enma." Tsuna stuttered. The man just glared down at them. They could hear snickering behind them and could tell who it was. "W-we got s-separated from o-our class."

"So you're related to that blond scum from the CEDEF." He then turned to Belphegor and Mammon. "Bring them with us." He started to walk away.

"Shishishi. Come along, peasants. I don't want the boss to get mad." The blond said as he started to walk away too. The brunet and red head just looked at Fon. The baby shrugged and started walking.

'This sucks. We should have just stayed with the group.' Tsuna mentally cried.

* * *

><p>"It's this way."<p>

"We just went that way."

"Maybe this way?"

"This is getting irritating." Chrome said as she continued to walk with the other three. "Why does this place have to be so big?" She watched as Yamamoto pointed in one direction only to have it rejected by Kyoko.

"VOI!" All four of them jumped at hearing the loud voice. "Where's that shitty boss!?"

"Just calm down, Squ-chan." Another voice said.

"VOI! Stop calling me that or I'll slice you up, Lussuria!" The first voice yelled.

"This is bad! We have to get out of here!" Chrome whispered to the others. As they turned around they saw a guy with spiky hair, piercings and umbrellas on his back.

"Who are you?" They slowly turned around and started to run in the opposite direction. "Hey!"

"Wait! Aren't those people over th-hmph!" Yamamoto ended up running into someone, making both of them fall to the ground. "Ouch."

"VOI! Who the hell are you!?" They looked to see the owner of the voice was a man with long, white (or is it silver?) hair and he had a pissed off look.

"What do we have here?" They turned to the second voice and saw that it was something that looked very...unique.

'This is bad.' Both Chrome and Kyoko thought.

"VOI! Answer me! Who the hell are you!?" The first guy yelled, making them all cover their ears.

"Hey! Don't let them get away!" They turned to see the guy from before.

"Look, we're on a field trip with our class and ended up getting lost. We just need to find our class." Chrome said, hoping they would understand.

"Oh! I remember hearing that we would be having a class coming here." The glasses wearing guy said. "Come on. Follow us." He and the other two started walking away. "My name is Lussuria. The one with the long hair is Superbi Squalo and the one with the piercings is Leviathan or just Levi." The now named Lussuria said.

"Um...Where are we going?" Kyoko asked, not sure whether or not to trust them.

"We're going to help you find your class." Lussuria said.

"Why the hell do I have to go!?" Squalo yelled.

"Because you happen to be there at the time." The man just got a tick mark on his forehead.

* * *

><p>"VOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"<p>

"Shishishi. Looks like the shark peasant's mad again." Bel said as he and the other continued walking. Behind him Enma and Tsuna were freaking out while Fon was just calmly walking.

"That trash better get me some meat." The big man said from the front.

"Our budget is running low, so that means no meat." Mammon said. The man looked like he was going to say something, but was cut off by Tsuna.

"...Um...Where are we going?" Tsuna asked. The big man just continued walking while Bel and Mammon were talking about something.

"We're here."

The brunet and red head looked at where they were and saw a door. The man opened it and they all went in. They saw that it was a small room with multiple screens on one wall.

"Find your class. I'm leaving." He turned around and started to leave.

"Ah!...Thank you!" Tsuna said as the man left. "He may look scary, but he seems kind of nice." That's when Bel and even Mammon started laughing like crazy. The three gave confused looks. "What's so funny?"

"Shishishi. The only reason the boss didn't blow you up is probably because he's too tired, not because he's nice." Bel said, still snickering.

"Come on. Let's find your class." Fon said. Before they started to look, they heard a voice.

"We're here." They turned and saw the others come on. "Oh, look! Bel and Mammon are here and they brought some friends too!" Lussuria squealed. As he started to walk forward, two thing rushed passed him and stood on front of the boys.

"Huh? Takeshi-nii? Senpai?" Yamamoto and Ryohei stood protectively in front of them, but were also shaking.

"We ban you from going near them!" The two said.

"Shishishi."

"Looks like Lussuria got to them." Mammon said. The other three looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Enma asked.

"I think I know." Chrome said as she and Kyoko walked up to them. "Lussuria-san is very...eccentric." She said. They turned and saw Yamamoto and Ryohei freaking out while Lussuria was gushing at 'how perfect their bodies were'.

"VOI! Where's that shitty boss!?" Squalo asked as he and Levi walked up to Bel and Mammon. "And who are these brats!?" He added, pointing to Tsuna, Enma and Fon.

"They're part of the class that came here on a field trip." Mammon said.

"Hello. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. These two are Kozato Enma and Fon." Tsuna said.

"Hello." The two said.

"Boss just left. I think he went to sleep or something." Bel said.

"What the hell! We have a damn mission coming up! He's not suppose to go to sleep!"

"Lussuria, stop it. Let's just find their class so we can go." Mammon said as he...she...it looked at the screens.

* * *

><p>"Sir, are you sure about this?" Iemitsu asked, looking at the old man from before.<p>

"What? You don't believe in your own son?" He asked, looking at the blond. Iemitsu just looked down in sadness.

"He doesn't think of me as his father. Besides, you've seen how he is. I don't think he can handle it." The blond said.

"His friends will be there to help him." The old man said.

"Still, they're just kids! They can't fight!" Iemitsu said.

"...Then how about a test?" Iemitsu just looked confused. "We'll get some of our men to 'kidnap' him and see what they all do." The blond just stood there, shocked. "If it goes to far, then we'll stop it. How does that sound?"

"...I guess."

"Good. Now go and get some of the men." Nodding his head, the blond left the room.

* * *

><p>"Ah~~! We're finally back!" Tsuna sighed in relief as he layed on his bed. "I didn't know field trips were so tiring."<p>

"They usually aren't." Enma said as he too relaxed on his bed.

"I think this trip as been quit entertaining." Fon said with the other two groaning out a response. They heard a knock on the door and groaned again. "I'll get it." Opening the door, Fon saw that it was the others.

"This trip has been so extreme!" Ryohei yelled.

"MMMMMMMM~~~ Keep your voice down!" Tsuna moaned as he covered his face with his pillow.

"What's wrong with them?" Chrome asked, pointing to the two on the bed.

"They're tired out from today's activities." Fon answered.

"How about we stay the night here tonight? Like a sleepover." Kyoko said.

"Yeah! Extreme sleepover!" Ryohei yelled as he ran out of the room to get his stuff.

"To loud!" The two yelled as they threw their pillows at the closed door, making the others sweat-drop.

* * *

><p>"Man. Having to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night extremely sucks." Ryohei groggily said as he went back to the spot on the floor he was sleeping on. Just as he was about to fall back to sleep he heard a bang and that woke up not only him, but Yamamoto and Fon too.<p>

"What was that?" Yamamoto asked as he got up, but tried not to wake the others.

"I don't know, but we should wake up the others. I have a bad feeling about this." Fon said with a serious, but calm look on his face. Nodding their heads, the two got up and woke the rest of them up.

"Onii-chan? What's wrong? What time is it?" Kyoko said as she got up.

"You guys, get dressed. I think something bad is going to happen." Fon said as he looked ready to fight.

'I've never seen Fon like this. Usually he's so calm and collected, but this...this is different.' Tsuna thought as he changed. "So what are we going to do?"

"I'll go out first, then when things are clear you guys follow. We need to try and get to the teachers or some of the staff here." The baby said. Everyone else just nodded. "Good, now-"

"Maybe they're on this floor." They all froze when they heard voices outside the door.

"Everyone, hide." Fon said.

Doing as they were told, Chrome and Kyoko hid under one of the beds, Yamamoto and Ryohei hid under the other, Tsuna hid under the table and put a cloth over it with Fon with him and Enma hid in the bathroom. The only noise they could hear was the banging of other doors and yelling.

'Oh no! The other students!' Tsuna thought in fright. They never heard any gun shots, but could hear the people dropping something. 'I hope they don't kill them!'

'What are we going to do? What if they find us?' Kyoko thought as some tears came to her eyes. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her and saw that it was Chrome.

"It's okay. We'll get throught this. Somehow." She said as the two hugged each other and waited for something to happen.

'Damnit! What's going to happen!? If they try to go to any of them I'll try and distract them. Yeah. That'll at least give the others time to leave.' Yamamoto said. He turned as saw Ryohei nod to him, already agreeing that he would help him. It was quiet for a while with no sound whatsoever.

"..."

'Are they-'

**BANG!**

The door flung open and they could hear loud voices.

"Nessuno è qui!" One of the voices said.

"Aspetti...Diamo un'occhiata in giro." Another voice said. The two started looking around and were going to the bathroom.

'Oh no! Enma!' They all thought.

'Damn! I have to go!' Yamamoto said. Just as he and Ryohei were about to get out, Tsuna ran out from under the table and ran past them.

"Catch me if you can!" He yelled as he started to run down the hall.

'Tsuna!?'

"After him! He's our target!" The first voice said in Japanese. They heard footsteps get farther and farther away.

"Damnit! We have to go help him!" Yamamoto said as he started to head for the door.

"What can we do!? We can't fight them! What if they have guns or knifes!?" Kyoko said with tears in her eyes.

"I don't care! Tsuna is my brother and I'll save him even if it coasts me my life!" Yamamoto exclaimed as he headed for the door.

"And what if you both die? Did you think about that?" Fon asked. Yamamoto just stayed quiet.

"Takeshi-nii, just calm down." Chrome said, putting he hand on his shoulder. "I want to help him too, but we need to think of a plan first."

"First we need to get help." Fon said.

"Where are we going to get help?" Enma said. They all heard a car start and ran to the window. They some the same guys as before walking towards a car. One of them was carrying Tsuna over his shoulder and the brunet had blood on him. They got in and drove away.

"Tsuna! Damnit! We need to go help him!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

"How do you plan to follow a car and get him!? You can't do everything, even if it's for someone you care about!" Fon said as they all started at him, shocked that he would have an outburst like that. "I am sorry, but it's true. We need to find help."

"What happened here?" Two guys in suits said as they ran into the room.

"Who are you?" Fon asked, still on guard.

"We are from Vongola. Our boss wanted to test Sawada Tsunayoshi, but when he got here everyone was knocked out and we heard some yelling." One of the guys said.

"Tsuna...he was taken by some guys that were here." Yamamoto said.

"When they left, did you see any symbol or something on what they were wearing or on their car?" The second man asked.

"I think I saw a panther's head." Enma said as the two men looked shocked.

"Damn. They must be from the Pantera Familiga. Okay. We will call for help and get him back." The first man said as he pulled out his phone.

"You all just stay here. We will bring him back safely." The other man said.

"Okay. Back up will head towards their headquarters right now." The first guys said.

"Good. We'll leave right now." Just as they were about to walk out, they were stopped by a voice.

"Please take us with you!" The others where shocked to see that it was Enma who had said that. "We want to help. So...please take us too!"

"No. We can't do that." One of the men said.

"But-!" He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw that it was Yamamoto. He had his hair shadowing his eyes.

"No, Enma. Just leave it be." He said. The red head was about to protest, but was cut off by the older boy. "Don't worry. Just leave it to them."

"We will be leaving now." With that the two of them left.

* * *

><p>"So who are the backup?" The second man asked as he got in the passenger side of the truck they had.<p>

"They said that it was the Varia." The first one said.

"So this means we won't have a hard time getting him back." The second one said.

"Yeah. It should be easy." The first guy started the truck and started to drive away. Neither of them saw the six figures in the back of the truck.

'Don't worry, Tsuna. We're on our way.'

**_END CHAPTER_**

**And there you have it. By the way, it really hurt me to write Lussuria. Next chapter we'll be pretty much done with the trip. After that we'll get around to introducing more characters and a certain baby. Now I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry it's short, but don't worry, next chapter will for sure be longer than this. I'm also sorry about the terrible job I did with Xanxus. I'll try and make it up to you all later. Also, if you're wondering why Fon didn't just kick their butts, then you can keep wondering, cuz I don't even know why. Well that's all for now, so please remember to have a great life and an even greater April! Until later, bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter! Let's start this!**

**Warning: ooc and Squalo's language**

**Chapter 5: **What I Want To Protect

"Voi! Why do we have to help the brat!?" Squeal yelled as he and the others were leaving.

"You know why. We have to save the little tuna." Lussuria said.

"Shishishi. It looks like the boss isn't coming." Bel said.

"That shitty boss better get his ass up and help us, damnit!" Squalo yelled, making the others cover their ears.

"As long as I get paid, I don't care either way." Mammon said.

"Let's just get this over with."

* * *

><p>"We're almost there." The man driving said as the truck got closer to the giant building.<p>

'Just wait. This time I'll save you, Tsu-nii.' Chrome thought.

'You helped me back then, so now I'll return the favor.' Enma thought.

'Hold on, Tsuna. We'll be there in no time.' Yamamoto thought.

'They really care about Tsunayoshi. Even Enma, who's only known him for a year, and Ryohei and Kyoko, who he only started actually talking to on this trip...Even they look ready to do anything to get him back.' Fon thought with a smile. 'He has a gift and I will help them protect that gift.'

"We're here." The truck came to a stop and they saw a huge building, though not as big as the Vongola building.

"We need a plan. We can't just rush in there." Chrome said, looking at Yamamoto and Ryohei.

"What are we going to do? How do we even find out where he is?" Kyoko asked.

"Come on. We'll find a way in." Fon said as he jumped down with the others quietly following his lead.

"We could extem-hmphghf!"

"Sh!" They all covered his mouth before they got caught.

"Sorry."

"Let's see if there's a back door we could go through." Yamamoto said as they walked around. They all heard a sound and turned to see what it was.

"Pensavo di aver sentito qualcosa."

"La tua mente è solo giocando brutti scherzi."

"How are we going to get away from them?" Kyoko asked.

"Let me try something." Chrome said.

She closed her eye and put her hands together. They all turned to see a big bear run at the two men. They pulled out their guns and started shooting at it, but it did nothing to hinder the beast. The two men were so scared that they didn't notice that the bullets just went through the bear.

"Che diavolo è con questo orso?" One of them said.

"Corriamo prima siamo uccisi!" The two men ran away and the bear stopped where it was. It started to turn transparent then disappeared altogether.

"Whoa...What did you just do?" Enma asked, looking at Chrome. She just opened her eye and gave a small sigh.

"It was something I learned from the books I read at the Vongola library. I didn't think it could last that long, but it worked out in the end." She said.

"I didn't expect an illusion that good from a newbie." They quickly turned around to see Mammon and the rest of the people they met at the Vongola building.

"Voi! What the hell are you doing here!?" Squalo yelled.

"We're here to save Tsuna." Yamamoto said.

"You should all leave. This is no place for kids." They saw Iemitsu walk from the trees.

"We don't care! It's our fault that he's in this predicament in the first place!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

"What good are you if you're dead!?" They just stood there, speechless. "Just go wait at the truck. We can take care of this." He could see that they were having their own internal conflicts. "Think about what you want to protect. If you stay here and end up dead then you can't protect what you want. It's better to live so you can protect whatever it is."

"...Fine. We'll go." Yamamoto reluctanly said. They all started to walk away.

'Those brats thought they could actually trick us.' Squalo thought with a grin.

"Just leave them be. It'll be better if they try. We just need to make sure that they don't die." Iemitsu said.

* * *

><p>'Baka. Tsuna is someone we want to protect. We have to save him.' Yamamoto thought as they all tried to find another way in.<p>

"I am wondering. What about Tsunayoshi is it that you all want to protect?" Fon asked, making them stop. "What is it that makes his so special that you would all risk your lives for him?" They all stayed quiet.

"We don't need a reason." They turned to Enma. "We don't need a reason, but if you need one then it's because I need to repay him. He helped me out and you were even there. Not to mention that he cares about everyone he meets."

"What about the rest of you?" The baby asked, looking at the others.

"Because he's our extreme friend!" Ryohei exclaimed with Kyoko nodding her head.

"We will save Tsuna-kun!"

"Because he's our brother." Both Chrome and Yamamoto said firmly. Fon just smiled and continued to walk.

"What about _you_?" Chrome asked.

"Because I want to protect that rare gift he has." Fon said, not turning around. The others just have him a questioning look.

* * *

><p>"Urg. Where am I?" Tsuna questioned a he opened his eyes. He looked around and saw that he was in a luxurious room that looked like it belonged to royalty. "What the...?"<p>

"Oh. Looks like you're finally awake. That's good to know." The brunet quickly turned his head to see a man, sitting by the window. He had black, slicked back hair and Tsuna saw that he had green eyes. He was dressed in a formal attire. "It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Tsunayoshi. I am sorry about your predicament, but we need you for our plan." The man said as he got up and walked towards the younger male.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Tsuna asked as he looked around for an exit. He got up and that's when he noticed that he had hand cuffs around his wrists.

"Pardon me. I forgot to introduce myself. As I said before, it's a pleassure and an honor to make your acquaintance. My name is Maxwell and I am the ninth boss of the Pantera Famiglia." The guy said with a small, gentealman's bow. "As for where you are. You are currently in one of the guest rooms here in our HQ."

"...Pantera...HQ...?"

"Yes. You are here to take down the Vongola Famiglia. You are the key to our victory." There was a huge explosion that made Tsuna jump and scream while Maxwell just gave a grin. "It has finally begun I see. Good. It's time for the opening act. The main star of the show is you, Mr. Tsunayoshi." He walked towards the door and opened it. "I do hope they can put on a good show. Just stay here and watch as your saviors are killed off one-by-one." With that he left the room.

'...Mina...'

* * *

><p>"Voi! Isn't there anybody here who can give me a challange!?" Squalo yelled as he cut up more people. "It's so damn boring if this is all you got!"<p>

"Shut up. I want to get this over with as fast as possible so I can get payed." Mammon said as he trapped more people in one of his illusions.

"Shishishi. Let's split up. I'm tired of see your faces." Bel said as he started to walk away.

"How can he see anything with his hair like that?" Iemitsu asked out loud. He looked around and saw that they all left. "Fine. I'll just go this way then."

* * *

><p>"Forse sono qui!"<p>

"Cercherò in questo modo!"

'Man this is so troublesome.' Yamamoto thought as he and the others got out from their hiding spot in a random room. "Now what?"

"I suggest we split up to cover more ground." Fon said as calmly as ever. The others nodded in agreement. "I'll go with Enma. Kyoko can go with Ryohei and Chrome can go with Takeshi. Any objections?" They all shook their heads. "Good. Now let's go." The three groups went in seperate directions.

"Hey, Fon. Isn't it more dangerous to be seperated like this?" Enma asked as the two continued to walk.

"Yes, but each pair can handle themselves from the grunts and I'm sure that those Vongola people can take care of the others. Chrome can put an illusion over them and as long as Kyoko is there, Ryohei will defeat anyone who tries to harm her." The baby said.

"I guess you're right." Enma said. 'But I'm still worried.'

* * *

><p>Squalo looked to his right, then his left, then behind and saw bodies that he had just cut up. He then got a tick mark on his forehead.<p>

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Isn't there _anyone _who can give me a damn challange!?" He yelled out loud.

"Well, well. What do we have here? Some Vongola trash walking down the hall and making so much noise." The swordsman looked ahead and saw a guy sitting at a table that he _knew _was not there a moment ago. He had brown hair that went down to the top of his eyes. He was reading a book with some tea on the table.

"Who the hell are you?" Squalo asked, pointing his sword-hand at the man.

"My, my. What a deadly beast you are." He closed his book and turned his gaze at the other man. "I don't think I'll be able to read as I beat you down."

"Heh! Finally! Someone with guts! What's your name?" Squalo asked with a grin.

"Hello. My name is Giudice. It's an honor to meet one of the Varia of Vongola." The man said with his own grin.

"Be honored that you're going to die by my sword!" Squalo yelled as he rushed at the other male.

"I'll fry you up good, you beast!"

* * *

><p>"How the heck did we get seperated?" Chrome asked as she walked down a hallway by herself.<p>

"What a lovely little lady." A voice from nowhere said. She tensed up a bit then calmed down. "Oh? Do you think you can find me and beat me? That little trick you did to those idiots in the front won't work on me. I can see through any illusion."

"Then I'll just make an illusion you can't see through." She said as she looked around. She saw curtains blocking the hall from the moonlight. She quickly got to it and took the curtain rod. She got in a stance and got ready to fight.

"Oh ho? Little girl's got guts. I like that in a woman." The voice said.

"If my brothers were to hear you say that then they'd beat you down." She said with a small smirk.

"I'd like to see that." The voice said. "My name is Svanire and I will be the one to defeat you."

"I won't lose!"

* * *

><p>"Shishishi. Look what I found here. One of the little rats we told to leave." Bel said as he stood in front of a scared Enma. "Where are the other pesents?"<p>

"We decided to split up and I ended up going with Fon. I guess I took a wrong turn because I don't know where he is." Enma said, looking anywhere, but the blond.

"What a loser. You can't even keep up with a baby." The blond said with a snicker. "Well, try not to get killed while you're here. Bye bye!" He said with a wave as he walked away.

'He's just going to leave me!?' The red head them noticed something coming at them. "Look out!" He yelled as he ran up and pushed Bel to the floor followed by himself. Something flew over their heads as they fell.

"You want to die." Bel said with a dark aura around himself. "Huh? Are these...darts?" He questioned as he looked at ten darts that were in the wall now.

"Wow~~ Looks like you were able to dodge my attack, little boy~~" The two looked behind the, and saw a woman walking towards them. "You two are, like, totaly cute~~~ I just want to take you to my room and use you as pincushions~~" Woman said with a small squeal, freaking the two males out.

"Who are you?" Bel asked. 'I didn't even notice she threw those darts at me. If it wasn't for this brat then I could have been...'

"Oh yeah~~ I forgot you don't know us~~ My name is Spiedino~~ Nice to meet you~~" She said with a small wave. "Now what do you say we start this show~~"

"Shishishi. Hey, brat. I need your keen eye to help me out here." Bel said as he pulled out some knives. "You're about to see how a pince fights."

* * *

><p>"Extreme!" Ryohei yelled as he knocked out another grunt.<p>

"Nii-chan, calm down. More of them will come if you yell like that." Kyoko said.

"Yeah. Like she said, more of them will be here in no time." They both quickly turned around to see a little girl standing there.

"You shouldn't be here little girl. It's dangerous." Kyoko said.

"Then why are you here?" The little girl asked. "Hi. My name is Camuffare. It's nice to meet you. Now please die." She said as she rushed at the two with a knife in her hand. Before she could reach them she jumped back before an umbrella smacked into her. She then did some flips so she wouldn't get hit in the face by a knee. "Who are you."

"Oh dear. We missed. I'm sorry, but I can't forgive someone who tries to hurt body like his."

"I will kill her so that the boss can be proud of me."

"What the...?" The siblings looked and saw who the two that saved them were. "Lussuria-san! Levi-san!" Kyoko said in astonishment.

"Hm. Nice tricks, but you won't be as close to hit me again." The girl said in a more mature tone. She then grabbed her head and pulled it off. The four stared wide eyed as the girls continued to pull body part off. When they were all gone they saw that it wasn't a little girl, but an older woman. "Now let's start the real fight."

* * *

><p>"It would seem that all the fights have started." Maxwell said as he and Tsuna watched from a big tv in the room. "Either way, by the end of tonight they will all be dead."<p>

"Don't you care about what happens to your friends!?" Tsuna asked.

"Friends? They're not my friends. They're my subordinates. They will follow my order without complaint. They already know that they will die on these fights. Now just watch as the fights begin." He said as he ate some popcorn.

'What is this guy's problem...?' Tsuna thought as he tried to find a way out.

**_END CHAPTER_**

**I have nothing to say. See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I AM SOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS OR MOST OF MY OTHER FICS! I've just flopped out of KHR for the longest time and felt too lazy to make any more, but I'm back and I'm gonna try to update more. So, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Chapter 6: **Darts, Knives and Gravity

"Not this room. Well it really is troublesome to try and find someone in this big mansion." Fon said as he walked down a hallway with passed out people behind him. 'I would rather get out of here quickly. I need to find those kids before something bad happens to them.'

"I'm going to get some more popcorn! You just stay put, okay!" Fon raised an eyebrow at the strange sentence and calmly followed where the voice came from. He turned a corner to see two big doors at the end of the hall.

"Might as well. It seems the most likely." He walked to the door and opened it. He looked inside and saw Tsuna looking like he was trying to get a pair of handcuff off of his wrists. "Tsunayoshi. I've finally found you."

"Hie! I wasn't trying to escape or anything!" Tsuna tuned and saw that Fon was walking up to him. "Oh, Fon. It's just you." Tsuna let out a sigh of relief then went wide eyed. "Fon! It's you!" The brunet got off of the bed and quickly ran to the baby. He picked Fon up and hugged him.

"Okay, okay. It's good to see you too." Fon said as he patted Tsuna. After setting the baby down, and getting the cuffs off, the two walked out of the room. "We should hurry. I'm sure the Vongola people can take care of these people, but I'm worried about the others."

* * *

><p>"On the right!" Listening to his little helper, Bel dodged more darts headed towards him and sent his own knives.<p>

"Ushishishi. I guess not killing you benefited me more than I thought." The blond said as he threw more knives out.

'I am probably more glad than you are.' The red head thought with a sweat-drop.

"He he he. If it wasn't for that little kid then you would totally have died by now~~~ Wow~~ Soo I guess the Varia isn't so tough~~" The two dodged more darts.

"Ushishishi. Looks like you really want to die. Fine..." Bel got more knives out and let them go in multiple directions. "I'll just have to skewer you then!"

"Good luck trying, blondie ~~!" All the knives that were thrown got shot down with darts appearing next to them.

They both noticed more darts headed towards them and quickly jumped away from the attack only to get hit by more. Blood ran down Enma's right and left leg while Bel looked at the blood coming from his arm.

"Ushishishi... Looks like I can have some fun here." Bel said as he lifted one his knives with a diranged look, not that anyone could see all of it.

'Should I just run? These two seem like psychos. I don't think I can keep up with them.' Enma thought as he winced from taking the darts out.

"You're about to learn how terrifying this prince can really be, little girl." Bel said as he threw ten knives.

"Oh~~~ Scary~~ Yeah right! I'll just shoot down your puny little knives!" Spiedino exclaimed happily as she threw more darts.

"Don't think you're little copycat darts can stop me." Bel said, smile growing as the knives turned trajectory and headed straight for the girl.

"What!? The knives turned? How is that possible?" Enma asked as he moved from the darts about to hit him.

'Crap. No time to dodge, I guess.' Letting out a sigh, Spiedino stood still until the knives stabbed into both her arms, shocking the other two. Opening her eyes, she looked at the knives and took them out, not seeming to be in the slightest pain. "So that's how it work. Quite interesting."

"Wh-what? Wires?" Enma stared in shock as Spiedino used the knives to cut the wires they were on.

"I'll be taking these as payment for making me waste my darts, little Vongola brat." Looking up, Spiedino go a dark look in her eyes and made the other two shiver. "Here's where the real fight begins."

* * *

><p>"I hope the others are okay. They looked like they were fighting some tough people." Tsuna said as he and Fon ran down a hallway.<p>

"I'm not sure about the ones on their own, but if they team up then they won't lose. The Vongola are strong as it is, but from what I know, the Varia are elites who surpass any assassination group in the world." Fon said before stopping and looking down the two splitting hallways. "You can come out. I know you're there." Tsuna got scared and got ready to run until Fon stopped him.

"He's a bit greedy, but he is currently our ally." Fon said with a small grin.

"I never said I was your ally." Mammon came out of the shadows, making Tsuna let out a relieved sigh. "Unless you can pay me, of course."

"So what are you doing here?" Fon asked as the other baby walked up to the two.

"Bel got in a fight and your red haired friend is helping him out. I didn't see any reason to intervene." Mammon said nonchalantly.

"That's right. There were monitors in that room. Enma is helping that blond guy, the silver haired guy is fighting someone, onii-san and Kyoko-chan...Oh no! Kyoko-chan and Chrome! We have to go help them!" Before the brunet could start running, Mammon tripped him, making him fall flat on his face.

"Calm down. Lussuria and Levi are with the two siblings. I'm not too sure about the other girl's condition though." Mammon said, looking at Fon.

"We are no giving you money for that information." The other baby said in his usual calm tone, making Mammon mutter something under his breath. "But may we ask you for a favor?"

"No."

"Can you go and help Chrome for us? We are looking for something else right now and can't go to her." Fon said, ignoring the other's protests. "We thank you for your help."

"I said I wasn't going to help you."

"Chocolate and strawberry milk." The hall became quiet before Mammon turned around and started to walk away.

"Fine. Just this once."

* * *

><p>'This fight really is crazy. I'm no help anymore.' Enma thought as he saw sharp objects flying around with blood being splattered all around.<p>

"Hm. I guess even the great Varia can't keep up with my greatness." Spiedino said as she flipped her hair.

"Tsk. Don't get ahead of yourself." Bel retorted as he stood in front of her. He was panting with blood running down his body as knives, darts and wires lay on the floor. "You let your guard down too easily."

The blond's finger twitched and Enma saw a knife fly towards the back of Spiedino. Before it could hit her though, she moved to the side and the knife sailed has her and almost hit him.

'What are we going to do now? If there are more people like this in this place, then we won't be able to escape with our lives. We just came here for a field trip. How did it turn out like this?' Enma thought as he watched Bel get kicked around like a rag doll. 'There's nothing I can do to help. I really am a loser. Even if he's fighting for a different reason, this guy had protected me a little.'

"Hahaha! Now I can definitely get higher up in the ranks! I just need to kill you and the rest of your little group!" Spiedino said as she stopped on Bel. "Now let's finish-" She quickly turned around and threw a dart, knocking a knife out of the air.

"S-stop hurting him!" Looking ahead, Spiedino saw Enma standing on shaky legs and holding the knives and darts that were in the ground.

"Put those down, little boy. You'll end up hurting yourself." Spiedino said with a bored look.

'If Tsuna-kun is willing to defend a stranger back then...then I can do it now.' Enma thought as he grabbed a dart. A small something flickered on his forehead, but went unnoticed by the female.

"Do you really think _you_, a pathetic, weak, insignificant piece of trash, can defeat _me_? You have no idea-" She was cut off when she felt something touch her leg. Looking down, she saw Bel with a grin and holding a knife that was plunged into her leg.

"Ushishishi. You let your guard down too easily."

"Shut up and die already!" Reeling her leg back, Spiedino kicked Bel away and down the hall. "Now back to-" When she turned around, she saw multiple knives and darts headed straight for her. "Crap!"

She jumped to the side, but went wide eyed when the weapons changed direction and shot towards her. She pulled out more darts and threw them at Enma, but they also changed direction and flew at her.

'What the hell is going on?'

'Heh. To think...this brat has _that _too.' Bel thought as he looked at the two.

"Like Tsuna-kun, I would rather not resort to violence, but..." As Enma walked towards the female, she could see a flame appearing. When he was in perfect view she could see him with a calm expression and a flame burning on his forehead. "I will use it to protect others."

'What's with this brat? He changed personalities quickly.' The female thought. "Well, well. Maybe you can put up a better fight than this guy. Let's see what you've got~~"

Pulling more darts out, Spiedino threw multiple at once and followed up with the same amount. The darts flew towards Enma, but ended up stopped short of his face and fell into his hands.

'What the hell is going on!?'

Focusing back on the battle, Spiedino went wide eyed and quickly ducked as all the darts she threw passed over her head. Seeing more going for her, she pulled out more darts and threw them, knocking the other ones down.

"Ushishishi. Don't count me out now."

Turing around, Spiedino brought her arms up to block, but ended up getting two gashes on her arms and three knives stuck in her stomach. She felt five sharp points go into her back and quickly jumped away from the two.

'I don't think I can win if this blond guy is still up and I don't know that other kid's power...I hate doing this, but it's time for a stratigic retreat.' Turning around, she was shocked to see more knives headed her way and tried to jump away, but felt sharp pains from her legs and feet.

She fell to the ground with the knives continually to stab into her back. When they finally stopped, she slowly looked up with blood pooling around her body.

"Ushishishi. Now how should I carve you up?" Bel said as he lifted her head by her hair. "This will be fun."

"Stop it!" The blond turned to see Enma looking him on shaky legs. The flame on his forehead was gone. "We won, so leave her alone."

"Sorry, but that's not how it works. Go run along and find your little friends. We still have a job to do."

"I won't let you kill her."

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"I'll..."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe such a little girl has challenged me. When I get done with you...well let's just say that that won't be for a long time."<p>

'This guy has some serious issues.' Chrome held up the curtain pole in a defensive stance and looked around. 'I don't think I can beat him, but if I can lure him to one of this Vongola people then maybe...'

"Just give up. There's no way you can defeat me, little girl."

"Keep telling yourself that. I am here to help out my nii-san and that's exactly what I'm going to do! This little girl is about to kick your butt!"

**_END CHAPTER_**

**I'm sorry if it was too short and sucked, but in just wanted to give you guys a new chapter. I will try to update more than just yearly (which was never my plan to begin with) and update more than just this. That's all I really have to say, so until next time, sayonara! Again, sorry that the chapter sucked**


End file.
